


the right thing to do

by LilaacStars



Series: scribbles, unfinished, drafts, and other things. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, S3 spoilers, akumanette, not everything is black and white kids, post chamaleon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: Letting Lila keep lying and manipulate her friends doesn't sound like the right thing to do.Marinette is decided to expose her and save her friends, after all, it is what a superhero would do. But when she asks her only ally to help her and he refuses, things go downhill.(based on lunian's akuma design)





	the right thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> I’m jumping to the wagon and writing my own post-chamaleon/akumanette fic, bc i’m a little bit salty too.  
> Though her transformation doesn’t appear in this chapter, I was inspired by @lunian (tumblr) akumanette design. I just simply fell in love with it and had to borrow it for this tiny fic.  
> This fic may have 4 or 5 chapters i’m still unsure, because I did not plan this fic to happen, it just happened lol.  
> enjoy!

_1._

_Is the right thing to do_

The words echoed in her mind, bouncing around and pushing away every other thought she could have.

_Was it really? Or was the **convenient** thing to do?_

Marinette couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Yesterday it made sense, yesterday it sounded like wonderful advice but maybe it only sounded like it because it was coming from Adrien’s mouth and she was gushing about him choosing to sit next to her. Today it was a whole different story.

Adrien was on a photo shoot, she was back on her old spot and the class was eating up Lila’s lies once again. The anger made her blood boil.

At least Alya was open to the possibility of Lila being a liar but she still didn’t fully believe her. Marinette would have put all her blind trust in her, why couldn’t she do the same?

And why was Adrien not doing anything about it? Why did he think letting her keep lying was the solution?

It was _not_ the right thing to do.

Adrien meant well, she knew it, but his approach to the situation was not the ideal. She couldn’t blame him, this was the first year he had been on a public school, he just didn’t know any better. It had to be that, if she explained it to him why his plan was not a good plan, Marinette was sure he would understand.

Now, she only had to wait for him to come back, and resist the urge to call out Lila right there on the spot. As Ladybug she had learned that it was always better to have a partner to back you up.

She sighed with frustration. If only Chat Noir was here. 

xx

The day passed by slowly and when Marinette thought she couldn’t keep waiting, Adrien made his miraculous appearance. It was always good to have him back and get to see him but today may have been the day she felt the happiest with his return.

With a big smile on his face as he made his way to his seat, he squeezed Nino’s shoulder and waved at the girls before sitting down.

The class was close to being over and Marinette bit the back of her pen the whole time, keeping her excitement down.

When the bell rang twenty-five minutes later, the cheerful girl jumped out of her seat, ran down the stairs and with all the confidence she barely showed when it came to Adrien, she took him by his wrist, pulled him out of his seat and made run with her, taking him to a quieter place. 

“Marinette,” He called her name. The confusion he was feeling was obvious by the tone of his voice.

She stopped and looked at each side of the room before talking.

“I’m going to uncover her lies,” She said.

There was no need to explain of who she was talking, Adrien understood immediately. His frown deepened, his mouth opened a bit in a little-surprised O, and the posture of his body changed too. His shoulders slumped and he leaned closer to her.

Marinette couldn’t make much of his body language. Had he taken her words as a warning or as an invitation to join her?

“Please, don’t,” Adrien begged.

“I have to,”

“No, you don’t have to, Nette,” Adrien shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, “She is manipulative, she’ll find a way to turn them against you, I don’t want to see that.”  
“That won’t happen if you back me up,”

“I don’t agree with that approach,” Adrien took her by her shoulders and connected his sight with hers. “She’ll keep lying and she’ll fall on her own,”

“So we just let it happen?” Marinette whined. “We can’t, we have to tell them,”

“What’s the point, Marinette? Her lies are over the top, borderline ridiculous but she is not hurting anyone and people like her and have fun and-”

“Just because people are having fun, it’s okay to lie? These are not tiny white lies you tell to not hurt people. She lies to get people to do what they want,”

“And that’s why she will fall on her own. We only have to wait and watch.”

“You’re a coward,” She spat.

She was as surprised as he was by the words, but she believed them. This was the first time, after falling for him, that she saw something about him that she did not like. And she did not _dislike_ it, she hated it.

Adrien flinched back. His eyes and mouth were opening wide and he gasped loudly.

In a different situation, Marinette would have apologized immediately, she would feel so ashamed and dumb that she would be flushing and stammering like an idiot. But in this situation, she believed it. In her eyes, he was a coward.

“I know you’re angry, Marinette and I know how much it bothers you that people lie, but sometimes the right thing to do is-”

“No!” She cut him, “It is _not_ right, you only think it’s _inconvenient_ because you don’t want to cause problems, you don’t want to create “drama”, but this is not drama, this is taking care of people I love, and I’ll find a way to prove it because I won’t let her threaten me anymore.”

“Threatened?” Adrien shook his head “She _threatened_ you?”

But Marinette did not want to talk anymore. She spun on her heels and walked away.

She heard him call her name and the running steps behind her but she did not let him catch her.

The school day still had a couple of hours left but Marinette couldn’t stay. The anger, and now the _disappointment_ , was consuming her every thought.

Her body felt heavy, every limb weight the triple of what it actually did and her heart was going through a distortion duality, it was contracting and felt like a rock, but at the same time, it wouldn’t stop beating. The heartbeat echoed like hummingbird’s wings on her ears, and it hit her chest as it was about to crack open and fly away. She wished it would, then her feelings would stop overwhelming her.

Someone tugged her shirt and made her look down. Her kwami was looking at her with worry on her tiny eyes.

“Marinette,” The sweet warning came in the form of her name, but she was not in the mood to hear the rest.

“I’ll be fine,” She said.

She knew she was lying because the rage pumping on her veins was stronger than it had been yesterday.

“Marinette please let’s go back to class, I’m sure Adrien did not mean to say what he did. He was mad when you told him about Lila’s threat, I’m sure that if he knows the whole situation he would understand,”

Marinette ignored Tikki. It did not matter how much Adrien knew, or how things changed by the threat speech she got from Lila on the bathroom, because the situation was running out of her hands.

Today she woke up feeling she could go against Lila, that she could take her down and save her friends because she had an ally. Adrien knew and Adrien believed her, he said they were on this together and now he had back up.

It felt like a betrayal, maybe it was.

The deception did not mix well with the unsettling feeling that bloomed every time she saw her gullible classmates do every little thing Lila made them do.

How could this happen? How could Adrien expect her to sit and watch this shitshow happen? Marinette could not do that, it was not who she was and for sure not who she was supposed to be.

Marinette was Ladybug, Marinette was a superheroine. She was not the kind of person who ran away from a fight, she was not the kind of person who watched people get hurt without doing anything about it.

Ladybug made sure to make the bad people fall, she made sure that there was justice. And there was no justice here. Lila was the villain and was taking advantage of the pure heart of her classmates.

Marinette’s whole body quivered. She put her hands on fists and dug her nails on the skin of her palm, trying to focus on the pain instead of the anger. But it was foolish, she was too far gone at that point.

The squeaking whispers from Tikki were just background noise for her, she heard them but she did not pay attention to the words. Her brain was working at light speed, formulating a plan to expose Lila, to make her pay for her lies.

If only Marinette had been listening.

Then she would have noticed the flutter of wings advance towards her, she would have turned and see the purple butterfly reaching her earrings.

“No!” The high pitched scream coming from her purse made her body go stiff.

Her vision went blurry and her body felt light, it was like floating on a cloud. The street noise vanished and the overpowering anger faded into a strange distortion of the wrath spectrum.

_“Isn’t it frustrating? The only thing you want is to protect your friends, and no one believes you. They deserve to be saved, and when you try, no one listens.”_

Marinette nodded, “It’s just so unfair, I’m trying and they...”

 _“Unfair indeed. You only want the best for them, you want justice to be served and no one backs you up… not even Adrien,”_ The way the voice changed at pronouncing his name was odd, almost eerie, but Marinette was lost on the words before.

“She deserves to be exposed,”

_“I can help you do that, I only ask for one little favor,”_

“Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous,” Marinette answered. Something snapped inside of her and she was aware to see and feel more than that void she had been in.

“Marinette please!” Tikki was calling for her, she was tugging her hair and screaming on her ear.

_“Don’t you want to help your classmates? I know how much you like to do what’s right,”_

She finally knew how hard was to resist, she finally understood why people got so easily akumatized, it was impossible to tell him no. His voice was appealing and charismatic and he had a way with words, but he did not have to lie.

Marinette clenched her teeth. Did she have a choice? It did not feel like she did, because he was right, she could expose Lila, she had to expose Lila because she was Ladybug, and she had to take down evil, no matter what shape they took.

The void she was in only had a place for her and her deepest, strongest emotions and thanks to that, she could not see anything but her actual problem, making her forget that she was being tempted by a bigger villain than the one she wanted to defeat.

And so, after seeing no other solution, she succumbed to his powers and a purple cloud surrounded her.

She would expose Lila, _it was the right thing to do._


End file.
